General Rollballx
Rollballx was born three billion years ago on the planet earth. He had a twisted mind and quickly discovered that he loved to kill people. Rollballx wanted to take over earth, but the people of earth were roughly equally smart, so that was impossible if he didn't first travel elsewhere. When Rollballx was 20 years old he took a space shuttle to the planet of Redonese. It was mostly inhabited by space gorillas, and they were notably more unintelligent. He used his superior intelligence to start the biggest coup in Redonese's history, overthrowing the whole army of Space Gorillas and the then dictator, Osmatz. Rollballx's plan was to lure the whole army into a trap, wiping them all out and locking Osmatz in the palace by himself. He accomplished this by using a lame gorilla-disguise to pretend he was the highest general on all of Redonese (except for Osmatz.) General Rollballx gave Osmatz the false information that the city was under siege and that he needed the whole army to protect the presidential palace from demise. Osmatz fell for the trick and Rollballx gained access to the whole army. He led them straight out from the edge of a cliff, making them fall thousands of meters to their death. He then returned to the city of Kobak and initiated the second part of his plan. He released all of the slaves and ordered them to invade the palace and to kill president Osmatz. Of course they did what he said, but when the job was done he locked them all up again, and they were too stupid to do anything else but obey. Rollballx looted the palace of the presidents money and of other goods. After taking control over the whole planet, he renamed it Rollballion after himself. The downside of his plan was that now, hi didn't have an army to rule over, and to take over the earth with. He quickly came up with the plan to turn the slaves into soldiers, giving them food and someplace to live, alongside with military training. General Rollballx released the millions of slaves and gave them orders to move with him to their new training facility, where they could both live and train. It was a gigantic march and the soldiers kidnapped all people from the villages in their path. After days of walking they arrived to the Gpart Fields, seemingly endless grass plains where the soldiers could train in the day and sleep in the night. They didn't have thirteen million beds nor any houses, so the gorillas had to sleep outside on the ground. Next to the fields there was a gigantic lake that the Space Gorillas could drink from. In the daytime the gorillas trained by fighting eachother, but they didn't get to kill anyone, just play around without weapons. Rollballx trained his soldiers for years until they were good enough for conquering earth. General Rollballx wanted his soldiers to be more powerful than Space Gorillas, so he mixed DNA of lizards, orcs, and humans, creating a venom that turned any creature into a mighty dinosaur-looking warrior-animal. He poured thirteen million litres of the venom into the lake and